martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hau Ruck!
thumb|200px Sublabel of WKN run by Albin Julius of Der Blutharsch. It releases lots of projects from friends (Nový Svět, Dernière Volonté) as well as brand-new talents. There is one catalog number (HR!28), which has never been nor ever will be released. According to Albin Julius, he can no longer even remember what was supposed to be released with this catalog number. Parent Label: WKN Email: wkn@aon.at Catalog *C.O. Caspar Helix Of Exist ‎(7", Ltd) HR!01 1999 *Nový Svět Rumorarmonio ‎(LP, Ltd) HR!02 1998 *Various Adesso Viene Il Bello ‎(7", Ltd, Comp) HR!03 1999 *Nový Svět Faccia A Faccia ‎(CD, Album) HR!04 1999 *Dernière Volonté En Avant! ‎(7", Ltd) HR!05 1999 *:Of The Wand & The Moon: Sól Ek Sà (EP) 2 versions HR!06 2000 *La Maison Moderne Day After Day ‎(CD, Maxi) HR!07 2000 *Tribe Of Circle Altered States (Single) 2 versions HR!08 2001 *Novo Homo In Some Brutal Way He Was An Artist 2 versions HR!09 2000 *Nový Svět Cuori Di Petrolio ‎(CD, Album) HR!10 2000 *Dernière Volonté Le Feu Sacré (Album) 2 versions HR!11 2000 *Lucisferrato Weltanschauliche Mission ‎(12", Ltd) HR!12 2001 *I-C-K Untitled (MiniAlbum) 2 versions HR!13 2001 *His Divine Grace Reverse Aleph ‎(CD) HR!14 2001 *Decadence Romance Lover Boy 2 versions HR!15 2001 *Karnnos Bearer Of Order, Bringer Of Chaos 2 versions HR!16 2001 *Nový Svět Chappaqua ‎(CD) HR!17 2001 *Tribe Of Circle The Advent Of Redemption ‎(CD, Album) HR!18 2001 *Sal Solaris Outerpretation Of Dreams ‎(CD, Album) HR!19 2001 *Dernière Volonté Où Tu Iras 2 versions HR!20 2001 *Reutoff ReuTRauM III 2 versions HR!21 2001 *Changes Fire Of Life (Album) 2 versions HR!22 2001 *Šalikapalikau + King Lear's Convulsions Vitreous Pilgrims Border 2 versions HR!23 2002 *:Of The Wand & The Moon: My Black Fate (Single) 3 versions HR!24 2001 *I-C-K Les Hémorragies Nihilistes ‎(CD, Album) HR!25 2001 *Lucisferrato Ingermanland ‎(CD, Album) HR!26 2002 *Reutoff The Fourth Face 2 versions HR! 27 2002 *Sorgeist Les Roses Du Matin 2 versions HR!29 2002 *Dernière Volonté / Nový Svět Mon Mercenaire! / El Continent! 2 versions HR!30 2002 *Nový Svět & Foresta Di Ferro Bulli E Pupe 2 versions HR!31 2002 *Various Adesso Viene Il Bello 2 2 versions HR!32 2001 *Mushroom's Patience From The Mountain / The Spirit Of The Mountain ‎(12", Ltd + CD, Album, Ltd) HR!33 2002 *Mushroom's Patience The Spirit Of The Mountain ‎(CD, Ltd) HR!33 2002 *Berkana Zuflucht 2 versions HR!34 2002 *Various Zu Neuen Ufern In Alter Frische! ‎(CD, Comp, RP) HR!35 2002 *Plagiarism Is Art Elektroiberia 2 versions HR!36 2002 *Inner Glory War Is Forever 2 versions HR!37 2002 *Fragola Nera SPQR ‎(7", Single, Pic, Ltd) HR!38 2003 *Mushroom's Patience Eaten Alive 2 versions HR!39 2002 *Various Hau Ruck! Festival ‎(LP, Pic, Ltd) HR!40 2002 *C.O. Caspar Pass The Times ‎(CD) HR!41 2002 *His Divine Grace Die Schlangenkönigin ‎(CD, Album) HR!42 2003 *Our God Weeps Unity ‎(CD) HR!43 2003 *Mushroom's Patience Roma, Wien ‎(LP, Ltd, Album, RE) HR!44 2002 *Tugend Mensch ...Denn Krieg Ist Der Dummheit Mensch ‎(7") HR!45 2003 *Elli Riehl Waldsleut ‎(7", Ltd, EP) HR!46 2004 *Reutoff Gute Nacht, Berlin! ‎(CD) HR!47 2003 *Changes Orphan In The Storm 2 versions HR!48 2004 *Dernière Volonté Les Blessures De L'Ombre (Album) 2 versions HR!49 2003 *Zetazeroalfa / SPQR Pistolet Automatiqué / Cuore Nero ‎(7", Ltd, Pic) HR!50 2003 *Neither/Neither World She Whispers (Album) 2 versions HR!51 2003 *Terroritmo Serpenta 2 versions HR!52 2003 *Deutsch Nepal The City Of Stone 2 versions HR!53 2003 *Foresta Di Ferro Bury Me Standing ‎(CD) HR!54 2003 *Decadence Something To Love, Something To Spend ‎(LP, MiniAlbum, Ltd) HR!55 2003 *Foresta Di Ferro Combat Folk ‎(7", Ltd) HR!56 2003 *Naevus Sail Away ‎(7", EP, Ltd) HR!57 2003 *Spiritual Front No Kisses On The Mouth ‎(7", Ltd) HR!58 2003 *Mushroom's Patience L'Ultimo Bagno Del Primate ‎(LP, RE, RM, Ltd) HR!59 2004 *Volksweerbaarheid Groeven In Zwart Vinyl ‎(10", Ltd) HR!60 2003 *I-C-K Intrinsic Violence Re.Edited ‎(LP, Album, Ltd) HR!61 2003 *Novo Homo Private Hell ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) HR!62 2004 *Elli Riehl Die Herren Des Waldes ‎(LP, Ltd) HR!63 2004 *Chthonic Force Agathodaemon ‎(LP) HR!64 2004 *Varunna Fuoco ‎(7", Ltd) HR!65 2004 *Graumahd Untitled ‎(7", Ltd) HR!66 2004 *Dernière Volonté Commémoration (Comp) 2 versions HR!67 2004 *Various Hau Ruck! Festival II ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) HR!68 2004 *Bain Wolfkind Love Letters ‎(7", EP, Ltd) HR!69 2004 *Naevus The Body Speaks ‎(10", EP, Ltd) HR!70 2004 *Inner Glory Remains Of A Dream ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) HR!71 2004 *Mushroom's Patience Water ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) HR!72 2005 *Varunna / Foresta Di Ferro Millenni ‎(10") HR!73 2005 *Frozen Faces In Order To Confuse ‎(10", EP, Ltd, Gat) HR!74 2005 *Changes Twilight ‎(7") HR!75 2005 *Bain Wolfkind Music For Lovers & Gangsters (Album) 2 versions HR!76 2005 *Terroritmo Premonitions (Album) 2 versions HR!77 2005 *Graumahd Cheru ‎(CD, Album) HR!78 2006 *Bain Wolfkind Confidential Report ‎(7", EP) HR!79 2006 *Tribe Of Circle Children Of A Weakened God ‎(CD, Album) HR!80 2006 *Dernière Volonté Devant Le Miroir (Album) 2 versions HR!81 2006 *Varunna Cantos ‎(CD, Album, Dig) HR!82 2007 *Dernière Volonté Toujours ‎(7", Single, Ltd, Whi) HR!83 2007 *Changes Legends ‎(LP, Ltd) HR!84 2007 *Naevus Silent Life ‎(CD, Album, dig) HR!85 2007 *Bain Wolfkind Wasteland ‎(CD, Maxi) HR!86 2007 *Position Parallèle Position Parallèle ‎(CD, Album) HR!87 2008 *Dernière Volonté La Nuit Revient ‎(10", Ltd) HR!88 2008 *Sixth Comm · Freya Aswynn The Fruits Of Yggdrasil ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) HR!89 2008 *Naevus Go Grow ‎(7") HR!90 2008 *Naevus Relatively Close To The Sea ‎(CD, Album, Dig) HR!91 2008 *Bain Wolfkind The Swamp Angel ‎(CD, Album) HR!92 2008 *C.O. Caspar Reports From This Lunatic Asylum ‎(CD, Album) HR!93 2009 *Changes Lament ‎(CD, Album) HR!94 2010 *Amestigon Sun Of All Suns ‎(CD, Album) HR!95 2010 *Dernière Volonté Immortel (Album) 2 versions HR!96 2010 *Naevus Days That Go ‎(12", EP, Ltd) HR!97 2010 *Seven That Spells Acid Taking And Sweet Love Making ‎(CD, Album) HR!98 2011 *Val Denham & Ô Paradis Transform Thyself ‎(CD, Album) HR!99 2011 *Dernière Volonté Ne Te Retourne Pas ‎(CD, Comp) HR!100 2012 *Art Abscons Der Verborgene Gott ‎(CD, Album, Dig) HR!101 2011 *Black Light Ascension Ashes ‎(CD, Album) HR!102 2011 *Varunna Ferro E Ruggine ‎(CD, EP) HR! 103 2012 *Bain Wolfkind Lone Wolf ‎(CD, EP) HR! 104 2012 *Dernière Volonté Mon Meilleur Ennemi (Album, Single) 2 versions HR!105 2012 *Naevus The Division Of Labour ‎(CD, Album, Dig) HR!106 2012 *Mongolito Acedia ‎(CD, Album) HR!107 2012 *Jastreb Jastreb (MiniAlbum) 2 versions HR!108 2012 *Seven That Spells Superautobahn ‎(CD, Album) HR!109 2012 *Position Parallèle Néons Blancs (Album) 2 versions HR!110 2013 *Jastreb Mother Europe ‎(LP, Album, Whi) HR!111 2013 *Changes A Ripple In Time ‎(CD) HR!112 2013 *Dernière Volonté Obéir Et Mourir (Album) 3 versions HR!113 2013 *Position Parallèle Position Parallèle ‎(LP, Ltd, Red + CD) VNYPHR87 2013 *Drey Principia Sal Sulphur Mercur ‎(Cass) HR!114 2014 Links OffSite | MySpace | Discogs Категория:Label Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Neofolk